


Comfortable

by taylor_tut



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Sick Character, Sickfic, parental david, sick max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: Max gets a tummyache and doesn't expect anyone to care. David does.





	Comfortable

Max tried to ignore the nagging stomach ache that had been bothering him since he woke up, but by mid afternoon, when they were full-swing into photography class, he was in enough pain to want to curl up somewhere and sleep for a week.

David felt a chilling sense of foreboding when he realized that he hadn’t seen Max in ten minutes. It was enough for him to have left the camp, or worse, be far enough into a scheme that there was no stopping whatever he’d planned. 

“Has anyone seen Max?” David asked, mostly looking to Neil and Nikki. 

Nikki shrugged. “Not since we got our cameras,” she said, snapping a picture directly in front of David’s face so that he had to blink away brightly-colored squares. “Beautiful!” she praised her own artistic eye.

Neil had already broken his disposable camera into pieces and was scavenging it for parts. 

“He’s been in a shitty mood all day, even for Max,” he admitted. “He’s probably hiding somewhere to avoid this.”

That struck David as odd. Usually, the poorer mood Max was in, the more involved he got in camp activities, if only to make fun of those who were taking it seriously and to sabotage David and Gwen’s authority.

“Gwen, can you handle them? I want to go make sure he’s alright.” 

Gwen looked up from where she was dramatically draped against a tree while Dolph, Nerris, and Nurf were frantically snapping pictures of her. 

“I’ve got them,” she called back.

David checked Max’s tent, first, with no luck. Next, he searched his own tent, then Gwen’s, then Quartermaster’s, assuming that he might be trying to go through their stuff. Nothing. He wasn’t in the showers, nor in the mess hall, nor by the lake.

With anxiety mounting every moment that he didn’t know where all his campers were, he decided to admit defeat and go back to the activity field to form a search party when he finally saw him.

Max was huddled in his hoodie, sitting under a picnic table alone just feet from the activity field.

“Max?” David asked, stooping down in front of him, “what in the world are you doing under here?”

Max glared and shrunk into his hoodie even further. “Nothing,” he dismissed, “go away.”

David frowned. “Are you feeling alright?” he asked. “You’re a little flushed.”

Max rolled his eyes. “My stomach hurts,” he admitted irritably, “and I want to be left alone, so just go back to whatever shitty camp activity you were running.”

“Oh, Max,” David cooed, reaching forward to feel his forehead but stopping when Max swatted his hands back. David immediately put his hands non threateningly in the air, knowing better than to try to touch a sick kid who didn’t want to be touched. “I’m just trying to help,” he said gently, and Max groaned. 

“I don’t  _ want _ your help,” he said. “Fuck off.” 

“Language,” David reminded, “and tough, because you need it. You can sit under here all day, but wouldn’t you rather get some medicine and go back to bed?” 

Max hesitated. That DID sound better. Reluctantly, he scooted a few inches toward David, who pressed a hand to his forehead with a sigh. 

“You’re a little toasty,” he fretted. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Max shrugged. Right, David realized. He wasn’t used to assuming someone would care about that sort of thing.

“Well, Gwen can handle the campers for the day. I’m going to stay with you.”

Max averted his eyes as he let David help him to his feet and lead him back to the tents.

“You don’t have to do that,” he said quietly. “It’s just a stupid stomach ache. I’ll be fine.”

David shook his head. “I just want to make sure you’re comfortable,” he explained, “and that you don’t have to get up and find me or Gwen if you need something.” 

Max bit his lip to keep his scowl from turning into a smile. 

“That’s stupid,” he replied, and David said nothing as he put him to bed and turned out his lights, setting himself up with a book on the floor. 

“Goodnight, Max,” he whispered.

“Whatever, David,” Max replied.

 


End file.
